


Love in High Definition

by Rouletheworld



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Drabble, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Innuendo, M/M, Plot Twists, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouletheworld/pseuds/Rouletheworld
Summary: The first time is often the hardest, especially when you're a little antiquated. Aziraphale learns something new in bed.





	Love in High Definition

“Oh, for Satan’s sake, Aziraphale- stick it in already!“

“I’ve never done this before, my dear. Give me a moment– I want to make sure I do it right.“

“It’s not that difficult -like riding a bike- though I suppose you’ve never done that, either.“

“Relax, Crowley. I just want to make sure I don’t force it in.”

Crowley sighs and lays back against the cushion behind him. “It’s meant to go in, rough or otherwise. By design. You really can’t do it the wrong way, Angel.”

Aziraphale pushes forward, grunting with the movement. “There. It’s in. Are you quite happy? Everything tickety-boo?“

A blue light fills the room, and the flat-screen television displays an anti-copyright violation warning.

“Yep, perfect,” Crowley replies, “now, come back to bed. You can brag that you learned how to work a Blu-ray player later.”

**Author's Note:**

> My, my, my.... We've got dirty little mindsy-windsies, haven't we?
> 
> If I made you laugh or smile, please consider leaving me a kudo or comment. I'm literally starving for them and a full author is a prolific one.


End file.
